Skyward Sword according to Lynka
by Lazuli-Gerudo
Summary: Lemon warning! Lynka is a skyloftian and so is her friend Zelda. When the evil Lord Ghirahim takes Zelda, Lynka must face his army of minions who don't don't only want to kill her. "I wonder if all petite blondes go through this talk with themselves." Not all petite blondes are the Chosen One."
1. Demon Lord, Ghirahim

"look who it is."

His words echoed harshly through the room.

"I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart. Yet here you are. _Not _in pieces ... not that your life or death has any consequences, it's just the other girl that matters now, and I can sense her beyond this door."

My blue eyes grew large at the mention of who I seeked. I must have uttered small gasp, for the figure in white turned and chuckled at me. He continued, seemingly just to spite me.

"Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."  
His back was turned to me again, and he looked over his shoulder, eyes piercing my body - in places I'd rather not be 'pierced'.  
"Oh, but listen to me," he said in mock concern, "I'm being _positively _uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon lord who presides over this land you look down upon, the land you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I much prefer to be indulged with my full title, Lord Ghirahim - but I'm not fussy."

I rolled my eyes and narrowed them, shoving the dirty blonde hair from my eyes impatiently. If this was going to end in a fight, let's just get on with it. Every minute wasted was another league my best friend Zelda travelled from me.  
I unsheathed the skyward blade.  
"Did you _really _just draw your sword? Foolish _girl_." He finally turned to face me, spreading his arms and making noise in his throat.  
"By all rights, the other girl should have fallen into our hands already." For the Goddess's sake, why did he say 'ours'? I looked in my peripherals. No one else was there.

"She was nearly ours when that _loathsome _servant of the Goddess stole her away." He looked at his hands, writhing his fingers around as if he were strangling someone with a geometrically-shaped neck. I swallowed past the lump of fear forming in my throat and reassumed my defensive stance; This guy was as unstable as a loftwing in water.

"Do you have _any idea _how that made me feel inside?" _Sorry sir, I'm not here to talk about feelings over ice cream. _I thought to myself.  
"**Furious**!" He swung an arm to the left, stepping forward.

"**Outraged**!" Arm to the right, step forward.

"_**Sick **_**with **_**anger**_!" Both arms out, he closed the space, eyes wild. Then he disppeared before me, leaving behind weightless, fading diamonds and the stench of sweat and blood.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed..." Ghirahim's now calm, erie voice came from no where and I began to backpedal slowly, going over everything I had learned in knight school.

"Still it hardly seems fair, being of my position to take _all _of my anger out on you..." The Lord's breath tickled my ear and I was stunned, stuck to the spot, my head recoiled in disgust.

"Which is why I promise up front not to _murder _you." Still paralyzed as I was, His eyes again roamed my body, his nose taking in the scent of my hair. All of my thoughts circled around his dodgy choice of words.

**Lemon begins**

"No... I'll just take you until you lie on this floor... covered in my..." He trailed off, his serpentine tongue tracing my ear, doing the rest of the talking. My eyes grew dazed and I felt numb. I felt the nagging thoughts of _'What the __**hell**__ is he doing to me?' _melt into a dreamy concoction of arousal soup.  
Through my fog I heard his signature chuckle, the sensation of a hand - his pale, cold hand, trailing towards my chest, slowly rubbing and pinching the sensitive spots.  
I moaned, and the sound seemed to wake me from my trance and I broke from his slimy caresses, spinning 180 degrees to glare daggers at him while I caught my breath.  
Again Ghirahim chuckled, stalking forward.  
_Sssshi-Ching!  
_Metal crashed together. I had brought my sword up, but he had summoned a black blade to meet it quicker than a remlit could meow. I swung out of frustration, a little too early, and he brought the hilt down on my shoulder. I stumbled back, clenching the throbbing muscle. It would be a mere bruise. If this was a demon lord's strength, I could take on anything. He awaited my attack. I faked left, then swiftly cut right, but Ghirahim met my sword again, pushing it away and dancing around me. He was toying with me; This wasn't his real strength. My mind recalled what he'd implied while he groped me. This was only sick foreplay for him.

Ripped from my thoughts, his blade again flashed at me, knocking the Skyward Sword far from my grasp. I cursed myself internally for being caught off-guard. I couldn't see him though.

"Show yourself, you dirty coward!" I shouted.  
_Snick._Came my reply. Not a word spoken, but a sound.  
_Snick, snap, snip.  
_A cold breeze tickled my now bare skin as I turned, fully exposed, to see Ghirahim's face grinning down at me, my green tunic in his fist._  
He took my clothes off!  
_He now held the sharpened edge to my bare throat, a triumphant smile played on his lips as a look of fear crossed my face, flushed a deep pink-red from the touches before. Sensing my submition, Lord Ghirahim began slowly trailing the cold, sharp tip of the dark sword down my throat, between my breasts, trailing my stomach, reaching my leg and then the metal hung from his master's side, his free hand squeezing my butt. The entire time I avoided his gaze, breathing shallowly, loudly despite my efforts to be silent and indifferent. Ghirahim out of no where grabbed my chin and forced it in the direction of his...area... and growled at me. I tried to jerk away, but he pressed the sword the the back of my neck.

"mmm, resisting? How _cute_. I love a good battle for dominance." His voice, deep and husky now, came from above me. He snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared, his manhood was bare before my eyes. Ghirahim's size was huge, growing still before my eyes, which widened as he pulled my face forward, pressing the sword into my neck harder, it stung, and bead of blood trickled down my spine. I heard him groan. As much as it disgusted me - and trust me, it disgusted me a _lot_- I opened my mouth and let my tongue onto his member, teasing the tip slowly.  
That didn't seem enough for the demon king, though, as he growled again and demanded:  
"Look at me - Into my eyes! I want to see you_ enjoy _it."  
I did as told, grudgingly staring into his eyes, sweat forming on my naked body from the exertion of trying to defy my arousal.  
Ghirahim pushed my head forward again, forcing me to take in more of his manhood. It was impossible for me to take it all in, so I guiltily noticed myself placing a hand on the rest, moving it slowly. He was now making quiet grunts and seemed flustered himself.  
"Enough of that. Let's move on."  
Keeping the sword to my neck and moving back farther to stare at my curves, he snapped his fingers again. I gasped as smooth restraints were placed around my ankles, wrists, and tight ropes went between my full breasts, squeezing them. I whimpered at the sensation, instantly regretting it when I heard Ghirahim's noise of approval. He threw the sword away. I couldn't see him any more, but I felt his strong hands take hold of my bound ankles and pull me up so that I was lying on my shoulderblades, my legs and bottom at his pelvis while he still stood over me.  
I gasped and emitted a shriek when he entered my wet cavern, his size stretching my virgin hole. Pain racked me, but he thrusted mightily, his length hitting a spot inside me that made my hips grind against his and made me moan and gasp. I couldn't hold them in anymore.  
He inceased his speed, delving deeper into me, pounding me harder and harder until he finished, flooding me with tons of his cum. The feeling was all too much, and I came, my juices and his mixing inside me and overflowing on the floor. Ghirahim dropped me in all my tangled hair and sweaty body, Standing over me, catching his own breath, before grinning and walking away on shaky legs, leaving me there, on the floor, just as he had described me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**End of Lemon**

For a while I had layed there, nearly unconcious. Once I finally got up, every nerve in my body buzzed at me to get back down and curl up. The thing was, when I layed there, I contemplated the whole ordeal and it only made me feel worse - physically and mentally. So I got up and went through the door that now had a blue glow.  
The spring was relaxing in it's warmth and peacefulness. I looked at the pedestal before me; I knew well what it was. A statue of the goddess Hylia looked down upon me, and a crest of the loftwing that, If I skyward-striked it, would light up and I'd be teleported from here, back to Skyloft. For some reason I felt dirty, unworthy under the statue's gaze. I was not ready to go back to my innocent childhood home.  
I lowered myelf into the warm water, washing away the remnants of the events that had just occured. When I was done, I found a back-up tunic in my pack and put it on.  
Finally I stood before the pedestal again, lifting my chin with a spark of determination in my eyes. This was just another object in my way of getting to Zelda,my childhood friend. Things were never weird between us, like some of the other female knights in Skyloft, and I missed her so much it hurt.  
I turned up my sword following it with my eyes and watched as it was blessed with a milky, aqua light much like the door. When it had finished, I arched it forward, sending a razor of blue light towards the emblem and spinning it with it's momentum. I sheathed my sword with an air of tired expectancy.  
Fi came out of my sword, levatating above the clear water. I felt a heavy aura of sympathy, apology and pride surrounding her.  
"Mistress," Her robotic voice called to me. "I have detected a message from the Gods of old. I will translate it for you at your command."  
I gave her a brief nod. Suddenly, she spun and began to trace paths in the water, twirling and leaping in a ballet-esque dance that as so beautiful I was surprised a programmed being like her could think it up.

"From the edge of time I guide you, the Chosen One to carry out the Goddess's mission.  
The Spirit Maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body.  
You stand in one of these places, the Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring.  
The second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin.  
The Spirit Maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted upon her, has set out for this sacred place."  
Fi ended her translation and came to stand by my side as a beam of light floated the ruby tablet into my hands. I held the tablet high and thanked the Goddess for her blessings. She still accepted me. Fi still accepted me. With Fi by my side and The Goddess behind me, I set out, like Zelda already had, to Eldin.


	2. Pyroclastic Fiend, Scaldera

So here I was, still standing after hours of digging for shards of a key, balancing perilously over lava on a ball of rock, and battling those damn lizards.  
Still no Zelda, but I was hopeful.  
I stood before the door of the boss chamber, mentally preparing myself for what might lie inside it's smoldering belly. My last battle with a dungeon boss didn't turn out as I had planned.

At the memory, I sputtered and choked on my breath, scooting down the wall and landing on my bottom, tears spilling from my eyes as I covered my mouth and sobbed.  
_You can't get like this at even just the memory!_ I thought to myself._ Get the hell up and face whatever's in there. You're a woman. Think of how much more scared Zelda must be right now!_

The idea that my best friend was hurt and/or scared made me stop and shakily try to get up.  
He can't be allowed to do what he did to me to her. I stepped forward, fumbling for the dragon-shaped key.  
I won't let him.  
The doors swung open slowly and with great, audible reluctance once I fitted the key into the slot. I took a deep breath, wiped my face of sweat and tears with my sleeve, and entered.

A great noise above me made me cover my head and whimper pitifully. I looked up to see the ball that had chased me roll along a spine and ribcage suspended under the rocky ceiling.  
_It's just a ball, you big baby_.  
I took a few deep breaths and carried on, as reluctant to press on as the doors to this place were to open.  
A glimmer of silver.  
It caught my eye and I walked to the chain bolted to the floor. I immediately felt sick.  
"My mistress, I am picking up a reading. I would tell it to you, if you but give me the permission."  
I looked at her and nodded slowly.  
"I sense Zelda's aura in this area."  
My eyes widened, my breath quickened._ She's here!  
_"I calculate the probability of Zelda being bound by this chain is 95%."  
My heart fell, just as I did to the ground, holding the chain in my hands, tears in my eyes.  
How could someone have done this to such a sweet girl? Bound her by a chain for Goddess knows how long...  
And then I knew. It was _him.  
_I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut. More questions rose, then, in my mind. Where was she now? What had he done to her? Who was she with? Was she safe? Was she even alive?  
I hoped he was in this room. I hoped I could wring his neck, stick him through his gut with my sword, tear at his ugly face with my fingernails - anything to hurt him. He didn't deserve life if he had even touched Zelda like he touched me, or in any way.  
I stood again, adrenaline and emotions making my veins tremble under my skin. I would cleave him from head to toe.  
"I surmise she was able to escape and head along this path-"  
"What proof do you have?" I interrupted harshly.  
She stayed silent.  
I moved on and reached a long bridge-like path, not halting or hesitating until I heard his laugh.  
He stood on a stone dragon's head, also suspended beneath the ceiling.  
"Oh, it's you." He spoke, the word 'you' spat from his serpentine mouth.  
"Hm, let's see...No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name."  
"Lynka. Don't forget it this time." I pushed through gritted teeth.  
"Hm. Not that it matters, really. Right now I'm feeling frustrated and just need some to vent to.  
"I heard my underlings had captured the spirit maiden, so I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited, flustered even...  
"But what did I find when I got here? That agent of the Goddess...  
"She had once again...  
"you see, what I'm trying to say is...  
"That Goddess-serving bitch had escaped with the girl!"

My eyes lit. She had escaped with an agent of the Goddess!

"I MUST have the spirit-maiden in order to ressurect my master... I MUST HAVE HER!"  
His fearsome tone made me wince, but my heart still leaped for Zelda.  
"I got a little carried-away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with complications to plans I've aid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine.  
"Ah, but something good can still come from this day. I've had all this anger smoldering inside me and now I can... release it."  
I swallowed past the lump forming in my throat. Again with his dodgy choice of words.  
_Watch your back, this time.  
_"There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy, I need to vent all this unhealthy anger, and your agony is such a great stress-reliever!  
"It won't take more than a few minutes before you ended up like last time, covered and panting like a cute little puppy. Let me tell you, that will put a spring in my... step."

I gasped as he snapped his fingers and disappeared, bracing myself, but unsure of what for.  
The stone dragon's mouth flipped open and the rumbling from before met my ears again. The ball that nearly smooshed me rolled out and barrelled towards me. I ran and frantically flung myself out of the way. I turned to see it land in a cloud of dust and flying chunks of rock.  
The debris dissapated and I now faced the huge, Pyroclastic fiend, Scaldera, I'd only ever read of it in the lore books in Skyloft.  
No time for reminisce, however, because the rocky ball grew three pairs of sticky, orange appendages and pulled itself upright. It screamed at me and proceeded to head for me, it's gangly limbs carrying it faster than I had expected.  
In a blind terror, I threw a bomb from my pack at it's gaping, fiery maw. To my surprise, the the shockwave blasted it back and it rolled down the bridge. I followed it, prepared to teach this thing a lesson.

Lemon begins

It recovered quicker than I had anticipated. I staggered back as it popped out it's limbs and roared. I began to run back, but it opened it's gaping mouth and sucked in the air around me, pulling me quickly back. I slid on my stomach, which hurt as the rouch ground skinned my lean stomach and tore at my clothes. I ended up underneath the huge rock ball with the top half of my tunic caught on a stone. the thing used an appendage to rip the rest off and leave me bare to what I guessed were Ghirahim's unseen, but watching eyes. I had no time to cover up as it roared and I took the oppurtunity to get up and scrabble away. It followed, and now, with no pack of bombs, I was defenseless to it's growing speed. It eventually gained on me and bowled me over. We tumbled roughly down the bridge again and Scaldera ended up above me, pinning my arms and legs to the ground with four sticky legs. I stared fearfully up at the giant as it roared again. I watched as it lifted a long limb to my chest and began to whip my breasts. I screamed in pain as the pyroclastic rock beat as my body, leaving me with bruises and scrapes and burns.  
Finally the barrage of whips ended, but I had no time to regain my breath as the fiend wrapped it's arms around my breasts and squeezed and pulled at them. I gasped as a shiver of arousal went through my naked form. The monster apparently sensed this and released the grip on one of my mounds, still kneading the other and pinning my limbs.  
Suddenly, I felt a sensation between my thighs and the beast entered me. It burned, but I moaned as pain and pleasure mixed. Scaldera frantically pounded at me, sliding in and out of me, it's arm covered in my juices. I screamed and panted, not making any effort to hold them in anymore.  
One of it's limbs released my leg and worked at my area as it continued to rock me back and forth. I screamed and whimpered as it hit all the right spots and went deeper and faster into me. It was leaving burns and deep cuts in my breast now, but I grinded my hips into it's huge, long limb and moaned loudly. My body drowned out my mind and I feverishly begged for more.  
"Faster! please, harder!"  
The monster obliged and met somewhere in my body that made me shout in ecstasy. The monster roared, nearly bursting my ears as it came and I joined it. It kneaded my breasts until white fluid spurted from them, and I closed my eyes, exhausted.

End of lemon

Suddenly, I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows to see Scaldera writhe in pain, It's rocky armour breaking away and exposing a bulging eye. The beast pulled away from me and staggered back, two arms covering it's eye until it emitted it's last scream and fell limply to the ground, mouth wide open, and exploded into a cloud of debris. I covered my face as a shower of stone and rock flew at me.  
I also fell back down, my chest heaving for air in the stifling place, my body aching and stinging, my ears ringing, my hair dirty and splayed out behind me.  
Ghirahim may have predicted that I would be lying here again, but I felt some sort of tiny triumph in the fact that I had found a way to destroy his minion. Now I knew the weakness to his little army, however disgusting it may be. Now, now I had the advantage.  
I forced myself to get up and move to get my pack. I swung it over my bare back and bent to pick up my tunic. It only had one rip in it, and could be easily mended until I returned to Skyloft through a portal and purchased another. So I put down my pack and stepped into it, The rip just below my wounded chest, exposing my stomach, the material rejoining over my back.  
_No need to mend it, this place is hot as all hell, I could use a bit of a draft_, I thought as I walked to the door with the crest on it and left that room behind, head filled with determination, embarrassment, and readiness. I would do this.  
I would trek through a blinding desert.  
I would defeat Ghirahim's minions in whatever way.  
I would deal with ripped clothes.  
I just needed to find Zelda-  
_Zelda!_  
The door closed behind me as I stared, an incredulous smile on my face. She turned and saw me.  
Zelda wore different clothes now; white and floor-length. She always said floor-length gowns got in her way. Her hair was down, except for the new hair-cuffs she wore that glimmered in the light. A new air surrounded her, she seemed more regal in that she stood straighter and walked with a crisp gait.  
The sound of the door closing reached her and she spun, hair flying behind her. Her eyes stared at me for a few seconds before they lit with recognition and she started towards me.  
An arm quickly went to block her with inhuman reflexes and she stopped. She hesitated, then regained her regal stature after her burst of child-like joy that was so alike that of the Zelda I thought I knew.  
I narrowed my eyes and followed the arm to the body, then to the face of who I decided had changed my best friend.  
"You cannot go to him, Your Grace. remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."  
Without thinking I ran to the bottom of the steps and yelled.  
"Zelda, wait! You can't leave! It's me, remember? Lynka!"  
She looked conflicted and shook her head, tears brimming her eyes, but steeled herself again and also spoke.  
"I... I have to go. I'm sorry, Lynka."  
My face fell from hopeful and happy to distraught and panicked as she walked toward the light I had just noticed and vanished.  
"Zelda!"  
I sprinted up the steps as the woman beside her went to join her.  
The tall woman spun and gave me a look that stopped me in my tracks. She held out a hand and glared.  
"It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you-" She eyed me, my dirty hair, my ripped tunic and my beat-up face until I felt bare and vulnerable beneath her judgemental eyes.  
"-I fear the Goddess was mistaken in her choice of agents.  
"If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defeating those who seek to assail her.  
"Do my words anger you, girl? Do my words sting? Let them. If I had not come when Idid, your Zelda would have fallen into the hands of the enemy.  
"The truth of it is you were late. You were late and you failed to protect her.  
"I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the destiny in which she must play a part. Listen well, Chosen One. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid for you. Only until you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. Am I understood?"  
She waited for my reply, and when none came, she left, taking one last look at me.

Zelda was gone again. I had thought seeing her would be the best thing and it would be the end of my journey. But it turned out that it was the exact opposite. She was different. She wasn't Zelda anymore. That bitch had taken her and crushed her, then replaced her with someone else. I hated that woman. I would have been fine without her butting in and ruining everything.  
I fell to the ground and sobbed, my body trembling, my lungs sucking in air any chance they could get.  
I hated that woman.  
I hated her, but she was right.  
I was late.  
I was late and I failed to protect her.  
If I had any chance against any of the things Ghirahim sent after me, I would have to man up and face them with everything I had. No more running. No more surrendering. I was done with that.  
I began to shakily stand up.  
It was time to own up to this name everyone down here kept calling me - "Chosen One" - and show exactly why I would save Zelda, and not that 'Goddess-serving bitch' as Ghirahim had called her.  
I raised my sword and threw the blue light forward at the crest. It told me through Fi's translation that I had to head to ''the parched Desert Of Lanayru and head to the Gate Of Time."  
So, I left. First for Skyloft for a desperately needed new tunic, the off to the desert.


	3. Thousand-year Arachnid, Moldarach

Hello, faithful watchers! I, the great and powerful Lazuli, apologize for my excuse of a lemon. I just didn't think it was suitable for poor Lynka to be taken this time. She is now gaining strength, and that would not help. However, I have decided not to limit myself to only bosses. I am changing the title and including others. I'd absolutely love to hear your ideas on what you'd like from this, so feel free to pm me. I'm not shy. ;) Thank you all for waiting the months between chapters, it means a lot that you're all so patient and still come up with kind reviews for me.  
3 Laz*****

Chapter 3: Thousand-year Arachnid, Moldarach

_**Ka-chunk.**_

I unlocked the last door I would have to unlock in this wretched shithole. I stood at the door, once again finding myself mentally preparing myself for whatever lay inside. Out of all the ancient temples I visited lately, I hated this one the most.  
Staldra, Froaks, and of course, the damn Keese.  
The sand in every crack of my body.  
The dry heat messing with me.  
I could _not wait _to destroy this miserable minion with a tactic I had been practicing.  
_Just watch your back. No matter how humiliating it'll be, you can't go in with your usual mentality or you'll be eaten alive_. I wondered if all petite blondes went through this talk with themselves.  
_Not all petite blondes are the Chosen One_.

A breath in, A breath out, steps through the doorway and I'm in a dim room, lit only by a tiny open sunroof directly overhead. For a split second, I watched blistering rays of sunlight illuminate rivulets of stray sand particles racing through the air, trying to find a place to lie dormant in the room.  
Then the door shut and locked behind me with a resounding bellow.  
_chikchikchik_

The noise scratched at my ears, like a mouse biting through a brittle bone.

_chikchikchikchik..._

From behind me the irritating noise continued, getting closer.

"Aaagh!"  
I screamed as a mound of sand rose up from underneath me and continued to the centre of the ancient room. Something was burrowing in the sand- or... was.  
In a shower of sand, The midnight-hued creature emerged to the surface. It faced me, looking rather bewildered at me, studying me with it's huge black eyes. I drew my sword and the scorpion-like thing cowered, crouching and protecting itself with it's massive claws and rather impressive stinger-appendage.  
_This_ was what Ghirahim sent to kill me?  
To my horror, the black scorpion suddenly gripped it's head with it's claws, shrieking in pain and writhing it's stinger in the air. When it's gaze returned to me, it's eyes were rimmed with manic colours and it had a panicked, frantic, violent air about it now.

What could have made it change so suddenly?

...Ghirahim. Mind-control, brainwashing, whatever it was, this thing did not originally intend to do his bidding, but it now had no choice.  
And neither did I, if it stood beside Ghirahim's views (willingly or not) and between me and Zelda.

The arachnid had been dormant for thousands of years, but now was it's final day.

Moldarach started for me, and I jogged backwards, keeping it in my sight while staying just out of reach of it's claws and stinger. It swiped, I dodged and threw acounter blow to it's obvious weak-point. Moldarach roared and continued to swipe at me, occasionally getting lucky and dealing me shallow scrapes and rips in my tunic and skin. Soon it's claws could take no more abuse and fell right off Moldarach's arms. It hissed and screamed in pain and frustration and decided to change it's tactics.

**Lemon begins**

Moldarach dug itself a hole and dissappeared below the sand that replaced the hole before I could dive in after the beast. My eyes wide with caution and a tinge of fear, I began backing up. I reached the old brown walls that shuddered when I pressed my back to them. I searched for the tell-tale lump in the ground, pulled out my gust bellows and uncovered it's scaly body. Moldarach hissed and clicked in it's vile throat then jumped me, seizing me and pinning me with a heavy weight. I flailed and kicked to no avail and my breath hitched when I saw it's stinger over its mammoth head. The stinger dripped a white fluid and throbbed visibly.

I wondered when Ghirahim's sick tendancies would show. Perhaps he was looking at me through this monster's eyes. Maybe he could see my fear. He would laugh. Groose would laugh. The bitch that took Zelda would be right. Again.

I tore my arm from Moldarach's grasp and pulled my elbow back to the ground, then used the momentum to thrust it forward - nails extended - directly into it's eye. I gauged at it's eye, shouting curses at it. Moldarach spat venom eveywhere but me, blinded. I rolled from its grasp and grabbed one of it's legs. Using my foot as an anchor in the sand, I mustered my strength and threw the giant scorpion onto it's side. I winced as the numerous scratches on my body were stretched and my breasts bounced painfully from the sudden movement and effort. Sweat dripped from my body and I panted heavily and began to climb the monster's side from it's belly. It writhed violently, and I grasped a scale to cling for dear life. It stopped momentarily and I began my ascent once more, until one of its arms whipped around my waist and tugged me to it's maw, my tunic snagging on a scale and ripping between my breasts, down to the belt at my hipbones. Moldarach clicked in it's throat again and ravaged my body with it's forked tongue. It's tongue dripped with venom and had needle points covering it that scratched my already beaten body, not quite completely healed from Scaldera's abuse. Red rings spiraled my full mounds and bruises scattered across my body, joined in a macabre connect-the-dots by Moldarach's new cuts.

In my panic I tried to think, think, think!

"Ah!"

An object pushed at the space between my legs; moldarach's stinger... maybe not so much a stinger as another thing for Ghirahim to break me with.  
I kicked savagely at it's throbbing, hot tail and my hunting boot connected, sending Moldarach into a screaming, spasming fit. I landed in the sand next to the huge creature, hefting my sword after my quick recovery.

**Lemon Ends**

_Why would Ghirahim choose to manipulate a beast with so many weak points? Perhaps he under-estimates me? I'll show him. _

I began to scale Moldarach's black body again, ducking and dodging flying limbs as it continued it's cries. I reached the base of it's tail and -

_Ssshing!_

Moldarach, the giant ancient beast, wailed in agony as it's stinger fell to the floor in a pool of black insect blood. I sprung off of it's body and turned to see it crumple it's legs up and curl into a pitiful ball, withering and puffing into purple smoke, obliterated from the face of this world, never to be seen again.

The third boss had been dealt with, and I managed to keep pants on this time.

"HEY- what the-?"

I could nothing but swear and stumbble as the sand in the room began to drain. A great noise and it was all gone. Ahead of me was the milky-aqua lit door, which I opened, but did not find the spring that had awaited me. A long track and a minecart.

_Where is that stupid crystal - ah! _

_Go, beetle!_

_Goddess, could that have been a longer ride? Oh hell, through the door._

A song flowed thrugh the air, speaking of ancient times and a hero the Gods had blessed. The lyrics, sung quiet and sweet...

_Zelda!_

In front of me was a huge sandstone bridge, old and cracked. On one side were Zelda and Impa, the other was Ghirahim.

_Not again. _

_not him._

_Not here, where they can see!_

_Oh Goddess, what do I-_

_Sha-Shinggg!_

"Hey! A _wall_?! _Really_?!"

He turned to me, Lord Ghirahim, and gave me the most sadistic smile, then slowly licked his sword with his reptilian tongue, half-lidding his eyes. He then leapt away, stealthy and graceful as a fully-grown remlit (the babies tend to be clumsy), and charged forward faster than my loftwing. Impa did so as well, meeting him halfway with an electric-blue force-field, shielding Zelda and herself.

Again, she was protecting Zelda; again, I had failed.

In all the atmosphere, Zelda shouted to me;  
"Lynka, Lynka! Here, you'll need this here you're going."  
Her lyre was in her hands, raised above her head, and a golden light surrounded the instrument. Zelda sent the lyre careening through the air toward me, the golden light trailing behind it. It landed in my arms and I smothered it.  
I looked up to see Impa yell something to Zelda, who then began her way to the portal behind them.  
"No! Zelda, you _can't_ leave me like this again!" Tears welled in my eyes and even though everything was a blur, I searched everywhere for a way to stop this.  
_Ah!_  
Ghirahim's wall of dark magic had weakened as he focused his attack on Impa's own shield.  
I looked up in time to watch as Impa's forcefield was destroyed into shards, sending her flying back from the force of Ghirahim's final blow.  
I burst through the wall and leapt with all of my remaining might, yelling my victory through the air as I flew at Ghirahim, my sword propelling forward, thrumming with the Goddess's power.

"Move, Bitch!" I screamed and he just managed to avoid me, recieving a memorable nick in the ear, A crop off one of his locks, and a tear in his cape. He went flying behind me to the other end of the bridge and I was left with a recovering Impa.

"...Lynka." She said from her place on the ground. I looked over my torn shoulder at her, sending her my most scalding glare.  
"Am I late this time, _Girl_?" I responded, whiplashing her with the name she had scornfully placed on me last time we met.  
She gawked, then smiled.  
"...No, you're right on time.  
"Lynka! You must go now. Return to the old woman at the sealed grounds. Tell her what has happened here. She will know where you must go!  
"And know that we will-"

"I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN! THIS ISN'T GOODBYE, LYNKA!" Zelda screamed to me from inside of the portal, wrestling Impa's arm to try and see me better.  
"I PROMISE!"

Impa shoved her in and dropped a ball of magic that uttered an explosion. I dared not look back. The tears were back, but I remained locked in my battle stance, eyes on the Lord ahead of me.

"Now you've done it, Lynka. I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time I saw you, but I was...soft." He pointed his sword to me.  
"I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I've got no time for recreation." His overly-dramatic movements and dodgy word-choice.  
"But next time, I'll do more than just fuck you senseless. I'll make the affair so excruciating, You'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams." He disappeared and I frantically looked everywhere around me, but he was nowhere.  
I sighed with all the burdens I held on my shoulders as the skies around me lightened with the lack of his presence. I turned to look to the settling dust cloud above the demolished portal, remembering now Zelda's promise to me.  
I knelt with the golden lyre in my arms, pressed to my bruised, bleeding, exposed chest, cradled by my likewise arms. I bowed my head, my once golden ringlets now scruffy and dirty. My blue eyes, however, only differed from when I was a child in that they now shed tears. My tunic folded under me, the tear down my chest opening, the hem at the bottom as scruffy as my hair.  
I was a broken heroine, Bound to my princess across the distance she was from me.  
Perhaps the lyre symbolized the childhood we had had together. Perhaps it represented a reminder Zelda gave me that though my appearance was far from it, I was the Chosen One and my soul was as pure as the lyre. Perhaps...  
I didn't care what it meant. I just knew I had to cling to it for dear life, mine and Zelda's.  
_I'll hold you to it, Zelda. Please, dont break your promise._


End file.
